Muñeca de Trapo
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Muñeca de trapo, Bambola di pezza, Poupée de Chiffon, Rag Doll... Es como se siente cuando no puede decirle a House lo que siente por él... CuddyPOV's... tal vez demasiado drámatico... Basado en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gohg, "muñeca de trapo"


MUÑECA DE TRAPO

"…es una forma dramática y desgarradora de expresar los sentimientos…"  
"… se refiere a la necesidad de declarar amor y a la incapacidad de expresarlo…"

"…una necesidad imperiosa de decir "te quiero" y no poder hacerlo…"

"…habla de la incapacidad que tiene alguna gente de decirle a otra que la quiere, lo que hace que te sientas como una muñeca de trapo…"

_(Amaia Montero-Diario La Nación de Costa Rica)_

* * *

—House…

Ante el llamado, el hombre se dio la vuelta con la dificultad respectiva que le daba el bastón y la cargada mochila.

—Eh… No… —ella arruga la nariz. —Nada…

Él la queda mirando extrañado y en su curiosidad se acerca a ella.

—¿Qué pasa Cuddy¿Hoy no hay gritos?

—¡Ay, no! Vienes recién llegando, aún no me das motivos —decía mientras corría hacia la escalera.

—¡Vengo llegando atrasado¿No es suficiente motivo? —le gritó a través del hueco de la escalera. No hubo respuesta. Hizo una marcada mueca de extrañeza y se fue hacia el ascensor.

_No, House. No es suficiente para los gritos que realmente deseo escupir por mi boca. Aquello que muero por decirte, pero que una vez más debe esperar… Tendrás que seguir esperando, al igual que yo y mi desahogo… _

Y mientras bebe su café de la mañana acompañando su papeleo, algo la distrae. Se queda con la vista pegada en el negro líquido…: _Te amo…_ y una lágrima imprudente, que no le pidió permiso, cae en el interior de la taza formando ondas en el líquido… _Nunca te lo diré¿para qué me torturo así? Siento que el sentimiento me ha atrapado, que me ha encerrado y que mientras no lo diga, no lo demuestre abiertamente, no me sentiré libre, pero si no te lo digo luego me olvidarás, porque odias esperar, pero ¿por qué no me lo dices tú?…_

_Y te juro que podría pactar algo con el diablo sólo para que cada vez que ensayo frente a un espejo o hablo desesperadamente en la soledad de mi casa, tú estuvieses en frente y oyeras mi desesperación, supieras que es lo que me desgarra, que es lo que se pone tímido por brotar de mis labios cuando veo tu azul mirada frente a mí y luego a mi miedo de una negativa. Si no lo hago luego te pierdo… Mis ojos se sepultan en lágrimas de inoportuna timidez… ¿orgullo?… ¿ego?… mi corazón vive en mi garganta. Y me maneja la espera y la soledad… el abandono… Bambola di Pezza._

_Todas las veces que he intentado decírtelo me penan hoy como fantasmas, me siguen y aumentan mi inseguridad cada vez que quiero reintentar. Lloran por mi cobardía, porque no se les puede recompensar el haber sido pensadas, aunque infructíferas, pero dadas a la vida…, pero aún más rápido: asesinadas… Quiero decírtelo, pero con alguien de testigo, para no engañarme con que es otro bonito y cruel sueño…_

_Confiaría en el diablo si de ti puedo ser, si oyeras y en frente a mí estuvieras cuando digo mis monólogos, cuando los pienso y si él pudiese hacérmelos decir, frente a ti, te juro que a él mi alma daría, para a ti entregarte mi corazón. Por ti estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y como lo sé… y como he sido durante mi vida, es que no quiero perder las riendas de mi racionalidad, aunque ya lo hago… ojalá pudiera perderla para decirte que te amo. Crucifico mis ojos, para que no entiendas lo que digo cuando digo esas cosas, que aún ni yo entiendo porqué no quiero decirlas… se me agarrota la garganta, el corazón se exaspera… Poupée de Chiffon._

_El infierno no me asusta, no me asusta blasfemar ni olvidarme de Dios si en los brazos del diablo y con el infierno acunándome lograra que me oyeras y me quisieras… No me asuntan ni las historias que se inventan, ni las amenazas, tampoco las supersticiones… Pero temo que tanto tiempo sin ti, tanto tiempo callando, tanto tiempo sola me hagan decidirme por algo más fácil…Mi silencio me tiene mal, no se compadece mí, mi soledad quiere compañía… por esto, probablemente, ande metida en algún otro amorío cuando tú decidas que es la hora, porque no fui capaz y decírtelo, era un infierno que no comprendo… Yo de verdad te amo, pero soy incapaz de decirlo… ¿es por este juego competitivo que tenemos entre los dos, House? Me callo una vez más delante de ti y no sé si encontraré otra oportunidad… las pierdo más fácil en cada nuevo intento… Rag Doll…_

_-_

_Amor_

_Q.E.P.D._


End file.
